


Rebirth.

by fireandrain



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, im trash when it comes to these two, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandrain/pseuds/fireandrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in his dreams that he saw her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth.

**Author's Note:**

> A super short one, nothing of true weight but something I had in mind. Enjoy!

It was in his dreams that he saw her. 

In the dead of night he sees the dark brown skin with eyes to match. Can almost feel the thick, curly black hair that etches at her waist, almost smell the jasmine shampoo. In his dreams, Wolfgang gave way to a stranger he’d never meet face to face, in his dreams he could hear her voice from far away and slide deeper into reveries when awake. There was something about her, this apparition that followed him throughout the day, something wonderful. It carried him down into the base of his mattress, his naked body growing flush against chilled sheets. 

The entirety of his exposure to her was always brief, though he’d wake up feeling as if there was nothing dividing them. In her, he could sense the elation when talking to her father, her pride in the home that surrounded her. Sometimes, he would get lost in that feeling, in those emotions that were so rare for him.  
He’d see the others sometimes too. In the wake of the morning he could hear a man’s laugh, hear him talk about some martial artist that Wolfgang never took note of remembering. He would see another woman with short, sleek hair and a solid gleam in her eye and when she was around, Wolfgang could only feel apprehension. There was another one, a girl with short blonde hair and trepidation coating her brain, her skittishness was enough to make him block her out when she was near. They only stayed for a second or two anyways.

She was the only one that entered his dreams, the only one that infiltrated his unconscious after the incident at the restaurant. He’d smell the spices of the opened building, hear the chatter of nearby people, feel the warmth on his skin. She was always a fleeting image in his mind, always something that slipped from his grasp before he could catch her, to just share a word. 

He wasn’t sure what this was, why he would see the same faces day by day, how their voices were growing louder, faces growing clearer. Crazy, he must be going crazy to experience all of these phantasms. Though with a monster for a father, anything could be possible. 

“You must be itching for someone, Wolfie. Maybe this is your inner mind telling you to settle on a girl.” Felix’s voice would lace itself in sarcasm, his chuckle enough to make Wolfgang roll his eyes, dismissing him. 

“And next thing you know, I’ll be teleporting. My ‘inner mind’ will bring me there.” He never mentioned it again to his best friend, didn’t see any use in it. There were just some things people didn’t understand from second hand explanations.

When he was a boy, he’d always find himself fantasizing about lands far away from where he was condemned to live in. Where it never rained and people never knew about his “commie” past. He was just Wolfgang, living in the commonality of himself without fear of the man at home.  
As he grew older, there was little time to dwell on what could be, instead, he had to face reality. He found that if he ran from the monster at home, it would find him, it would breathe down his spine, melt his bones to make sure he couldn’t even flinch. So he stayed and grew solid and unwavering. It was easier that way, easier to just fall into dreams. 

However, when the thoughts around him grew too fervent, when growing mad was too much for him to handle day after day, he’d come here. Rebirth in the pool was nothing like the religious experiences others may take it to be, he never saw the connection. In the sapphire water, he found the silence his mind would never give him, he never saw any of them when he chose to swim.  
Not until now.  
He was back in the surroundings of that warm, earthy world that his dreams provided. Even though his ears were filling with water in Berlin, he could hear the voices of two people, one man and one woman. Her voice was familiar, soft and striking throughout the lapping of the water.

His lungs filtered through each stroke, his body alert and on edge as time passed. His wasn’t sleeping, this was as real as he could make it out to be. He saw her, clad in colorful clothing and a nervous shift in her eyes. She didn’t want this.

He could feel her emotions as if they were his own. He could make out the sadness, the regret, the confusion that lined every nerve ending of her mind. His palms were balmy just as hers were, legs struggling to stop quaking, heart pounding. Even when his body stepped out from the confines of the pool, as he stoop upright and nervous for her, he still felt as if he were in a dream. 

A dream he could try to alter.


End file.
